


Apple Juice

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, possible lapidot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lapis is irritated by Peridot, but she might be a little thankful once the green gem informs her of something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains omorashi, so if you don't know what that is, please look it up first.

It was definitely becoming boring to sit in silence while everyone else was together. Steven kept coming over to visit the two of them, but Lapis still wanted nothing to do with Peridot, so, despite Steven’s pleading, she always kept to herself when he came. Sometimes, the other Crystal Gems came as well, but the group just made her want to keep to herself more.

But, though she didn’t want to admit it, she was lonely, and she could hear Steven and Peridot laughing together. He hadn’t even been asking her if she wanted to hang out as well lately, because he’d grown so accustomed to her refusing. However, when she came down from the roof of the barn and began walking toward the blanket that Steven had spread on the ground, Steven grinned and got up, running over to meet her. 

“We’re having a picnic.” He explained.

“A picnic?” She’d never heard of such a thing.

“Yeah, a picnic! It’s where you make a bunch of food and you eat it outside. Peridot really likes them. I made you a sandwich. I always do, because I knew you’d eventually change your mind!”

Okay, so, she felt a little guilty about that, but she was happy, too. At least he really wanted her there. She let him lead her to the blanket that was spread out, and hesitantly sat between him and Peridot, who seemed very surprised that she was there. 

Steven pulled out a sandwich that was in a plastic bag, as well as a bottle of juice. “Here, these ones are yours.” He said.

She took the items, pulling the sandwich out of the bag and watching as Steven took another bite of his own sandwich. She then glanced over at Peridot, who was taking small bites of hers as well. Lapis had never eaten before, but if Peridot had adjusted to it, it couldn’t be too strange, right?

She took a bite of her food. 

Wrong. It was weird. The bread was almost like a sponge, and inside, there were so many textures that she was just…confused. Still, Steven was watching her, so she chewed the food until it was able to be swallowed, and then set the sandwich aside.

“You didn’t like it?” Steven asked.

“Well, it’s…different…” She really didn’t want to upset him.

“That’s okay. Pearl still doesn’t like eating either.” He finished his own sandwich. “I’ll eat it if you don’t want it.”

She nodded in agreement, and he took the sandwich. At least he seemed to enjoy it. She wondered if he’d eaten her sandwiches when she hadn’t wanted to see him.

“You should try the juice.” Peridot said, pointing to the plastic bottle in front of Lapis. “It’s nothing like sandwiches. It’s sweet, and you don’t have to chew it. Just twist the top off.”

Lapis unscrewed the cap. It smelled good. The picture on the front of the bottle had a tree with…apples? She was pretty sure they were apples. She just wondered how they became a liquid.

Now, Peridot was watching her, and she took a sip of the juice. At first, she didn’t think she liked it, but after she got over the odd feeling of possibly feeling like she was choking on water, it was good. Sweet. She drank more, and soon the bottle was empty. 

“Do you want mine?” Peridot held out her bottle of juice. Lapis looked at her for a second, unsure. She still didn’t like Peridot much. “I’m…sharing.” She was glancing at Steven, and when Lapis glanced over at him, he just gave her a thumbs-up. 

“Thank you.” She took the juice, and drank it. It was still really good.

“So, you like it, then?” Steven asked.

“Yes…It’s really good.”

“Good! So, when I come next, I’ll bring more juice for you, since you don’t like the sandwiches.” He grinned.

The rest of the conversation was awkward at best, but Lapis found herself resenting Peridot a bit less now that she could see a different side of the green gem. Steven eventually left, and Lapis walked back to the barn with Peridot. She could feel the juice sloshing around in her stomach. It was another new feeling.

When they got back to the barn, Peridot convinced Lapis to look at a book with her. Lapis was wary, as always. She was sure, at this point, that Peridot couldn’t hurt her if she wanted to, but Peridot also still reminded her of Jasper, and Jasper- well, she didn’t want to think about Jasper. At all. Hopefully, Peridot wouldn’t bring her up.

Peridot flipped through the book with Lapis quietly looking over her shoulder. She could feel pressure in her lower abdomen, but she didn’t really know what it was, so she ignored it. 

She made minimal conversation, but Peridot liked to talk, so there wasn’t much silence. Soon, Peridot was telling a story about Homeworld, and Lapis just listened. The next story was about spending time with the gems, specifically Garnet.

“Lapis, what is fusion like?”

“What?”

“I’ve never done it. I almost did, but…I don’t know. I was wondering.”

Lapis paused. “I hate it.”

“Really? Or do you just hate it because Jasper basically made you-”

“Yes. Maybe. I don’t know.” Lapis stood up. The pressure increased. How strange.. If she didn’t want to get away from Peridot so badly right now, she might ask about it. But, she walked out of the barn, sprouted wings, and flew up onto the roof.

“Hey, wait! Come back!” Peridot yelled from below. She continued for several minutes, before giving up and going back inside. Lapis didn’t move. Peridot just didn’t get it. 

Lapis lied on her back. The sun on Earth felt nice. It warmed her, but she didn’t feel like she was overheating.

The pressure in her lower abdomen didn’t go away. It increased and grew more uncomfortable, and she didn’t know what to do. Her muscles instinctively tensed against it. Shifting positions helped a little, but not much. She pressed gently on the area that was uncomfortable. No. That made it worse. She pulled her hand away quickly. It had to be the juice. Was something wrong with it? Would Peridot try to poison her? She doubted that, but still…she didn’t know what else it might be.

She sat up. That brought the discomfort to actual pain, and she let out a soft groan, grabbing herself. Huh. Okay. That helped a little..

She got down from the roof. When her feet hit the ground, it jolted her bladder, and she hunched over, grabbing herself again. Oh, it hurt so much… What was going on?

She was still debating asking Peridot, but she didn’t have to. The little green gem heard her land, hurrying over. She was clearly coming to apologize, but she stopped when she saw how Lapis was standing. “Uh…Lapis…?”

Lapis felt a spasm in her muscles. It felt like water was leaking out of her for just a second. “What?” She snapped harshly.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” Lapis’s voice was shaking a bit. “I don’t know what’s happening, but it hurts-”

“Oh, right, you’ve never drank anything before.” Peridot remembered. “You probably just have to pee. It’s not harmful or anything. You just have to relax your muscles…”

Lapis didn’t need further instruction. She relaxed, right there, and soon she was peeing. It felt so relieving after how much pain she’d been in. She managed not to get anything on her skirt, and from afar, one couldn’t even tell what she was doing. When she finished, she let out a sigh, before looking up at Peridot, who was blushing.

“What?”

“Well, it’s normally something that you do in private, but, um….glad you figured it out…”

“Oh.” Lapis shrugged. She wasn’t embarrassed, and she didn’t know why Peridot was. “Uh…thanks for explaining that to me.”

“No problem. Sorry for earlier, talking about…you know.” She smiled apologetically. “Come on. Let’s go inside. I think it’s going to rain soon.”


End file.
